


The Bond

by goldenfairy



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the moment he entered into my life was most happiest moment ever i can remember. when i lifted the small bundle of happiness in my arms i felt like conquering entire universe. when his moon like face lit up with the heavenly smile for me that even make blossoming Parijat of paradise ashamed , when his tiny soft flower petal like fingers clutched my finger with all the trust and love no desire any more used to remain left. Did i realize in my subconscious that our togetherness is not going to last long? was that the reason i used to feel so restless if even for a moment he had gone out of my sight? i am not sure , all i knew the creator had sent an angel  to complete me. My life was never so full before. The happiness he had given to me for that short period is unparallelled. I feel blessed to have him in my life, and will wait for eternity to meet him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts), [ALannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALannister/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [Arihant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arihant), [Darklord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklord/gifts).



> to a beautiful relationship of a famous father.s equally famous son but yet people forgets to pay attention to this beautiful relationship.

“Thank you Parth” having a broad smile on face Madhav welcomed him with open arm at Dwarka gate.   
“Thank you for what Madhav?” as usual Arjun failed to get indication of Krishna.  
“for giving me a nephew and making me mama, what else?” Madhav embraced him tightly.  
Madhav’s words added nectar in Parth’s ears. His beloved wife Subhadra has given birth to his son? It was undoubtedly most proud moment for him, without delay he headed toward the palace, already he was late to reach on time, now can’t waste a single moment.   
“this is wrong brother Arjun, how can you fail to reach on the time of your son’s birth?” asked Rukmini gravely guarding the door of the room where his dearest wife Subhadra was kept with the new born  
Arjun knew Rukmini is right. He failed to calculate the exact time of his prince’s arrival and ended up getting late, “silly me” he thinks.  
“I am so sorry Bhabishree i know I did a great mistake, let me enter and apologize to my prince please” begged Arjun . He was getting impatient to see face of new born.  
Rukmini was only teasing him, she had no intention to stop the new father, So she moved from the door, but before Arjun could enter, Satyabhama took Rukmini’s place.  
Arjun got tensed. Satya is a tough job to handle. He looked for Krishna but he is yet in Balram’s chamber. So Arjun grasped and started. “look Satya”  
“stop Sakha,” Satya cut him in middle “ didi has a soft heart hence she can forgive you but not me, you have committed mistake and you have to pay” announced Krishna’s proudest wife  
“sakhi, please try to understand, I am not in condition to give any explanation right now, please allow me to meet my son first , we can discuss later” impatient Arjun felt like entering forcefully but controlled.  
“Satya its ok, let brother come” Rukmini tried to help him  
“but didi,” Satya still continued “ how come I forget sakha made his new born waiting for a day to met his father? If he can be late on time of his birth who knows he may fail to reach on every crucial time of his life and make him waiting for father until its too late?”   
“Enough Satya, control your tongue and stop making issue of every smallest thing” Arjun didn’t realize when Krishna came for his rescue, but looking at changing color of sakha’s face he failed to understand why Madhav got so hyper.  
(alas if only he knew what scene of future did Satya’s words led Krishna to see)  
Although Madhav controlled himself in a moment. “Parth has travelled a long way Satya , don’t tease him anymore, Rukmini take him inside” told he gently  
Satya didn’t dare to utter a word over her husband and moved from the door, this Krrishna is stranger to her. Rukmini somehow understood the reason of Krishna’s behavior. Without an extra word she took Arjun inside.  
An exhausted Subhadra was sleeping. Her soft moonlike face was looking fairer because of paleness , in spite of weakness a blissful smile of bringing a new life was clearly seen. For a moment Arjun got lost in the beauty of a new mother.  
“She is needed rest “whispering voice of Bhabima Revti brought Arjun back from trance. He nods at Bhabima who was sitting near the head of Subhadra. And started looking for the most special person for him at present.  
“Here is he, prince”, Jambabati brought something like a doll wrapped in white silk to him.  
“give him to brother” ordered Rukmini which Jambabati obeyed  
A soft , warm , tiny life found place in warrior’s rough arms.  
Arjun looked at his arms, his heart filled with the emotions he never felt before, he couldn’t touch Iravan and Bavrubahan at their birth, Uloopi didn’t let him stay for a moment after Iravan’s birth as per her promise, and as he knew that he couldn’t take Chitrangada and her son with him so he restrained himself to grow any fatherly affection to Bavru.  
But this time there was no restriction from any side. Arjun’s eyes glued on the face of the tiny angel. An impression of his childhood, although his son did inherited moonlight like soft fair complexion as his mother not the dusky one of him.   
He tenderly kissed the bundle of loveliness, a pair of big black innocent eyes opened at him, son smiled at father, the smile seemed inherited from his younger maternal uncle which wiped away father’s all exhaustion due to journey. Arjun never felt so full before, the very glance of his son lightened up his mood as never before.  
“Uncle, please ask mothers to let us touch the baby, they are not allowing us to come around him.” The complaint from Shalba made Arjun moving his eyes from prince. Not only Shalba but Pradyumna and Bhanu too were standing with request in eyes. But before Arjun could response Rukmini talked.  
“I told you all not to enter here before a month; don’t you have a little patience? And Pradyumna you are eldest of all, didn’t expect this from you” she was quite serious  
“I am sorry mother” Pradyumna bent his head, “but mother we are hungry, who will fed us since you all are here?”Bhanu continued complaining.  
“They are right didi, we seemed to forget our duty, sons come with me” Jambabati leaves with Krishna’s sons.  
“Bhabima you need to rest too, you shouldn’t take much stress in this condition, let me take you to your chamber” Satya helped Revti to stand up. Arjun now noticed that Revti is pregnant. Giving a teasing look to her Sakha Satya leaves with Balram’s wife.  
“Bhabi you should go and rest too, you didn’t sleep since last few days” Arjun didn’t notice when Subhadra woke up. He stepped towards the bed. Rukmini understood the need of privacy she smilingly caressed her head and left.  
Arjun sits on the bed, next to Subhadra , she takes her son in arms. The baby is needed to be fed now.   
“Thank you my love, for giving most precious gift of the Universe” Arjun placed a kiss on her forehead. Subhadra coyly smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
“Now we have to think of a suitable name for our prince” remarked the proud father.  
“Arya, brother Krishna has already decided his name” Subhadra said calmly  
“and what is it?”   
“Abhimanyu”   
No one can give such an appropriate name other than Madhav. Abhimanyu, Arjun’s son Abhimanyu, even taking the very name filled him with pride.  
A great hero has started his worldly journey just now.


	2. Chapter 2

"And Abhimanyu then touched my gandiv, and giggled, seems he liked it already" remarked Arjun proudly looking at his audience consisted of his brothers and sister in laws

after spending one month in Dwarka Arjun came back to Indraprastha leaving subhadra and Abhimanyu there. They will come back only after Abhimanyu completes a year that was ordered by brother Balram . Since the moment he arrived he has only topic to discuss that is Abhimanyu, and how the baby has got along with his father and what Krishna is foretelling about how valorous he will become. The proud father has forgotten all his exhaustion of journey getting to talk about his son.  
There was a worship of mother Gauri arranged in Indraprastha where married couples had to take Part its Arjun’s year with Panchali, they are about to sit in worship so the wives of other Pandava brothers have reached to indraprastha, when Arjun was away for exile , Yudhisthir, Bheem and Nakul had married Devika, Valandhara and Karenumati respectively and after his return Sahadev got married to his cousin Vijaya , after Arjun he was second to marry maternal uncle’s daughter, hence all of the 4 wives have gathered in the palace , Bhabishree Devika came with her son Youdheya, Bhabishree Valandhara also brought her son Sarvaga, both of them are now busy in playing with Prativindhya, Shatanik, Shrutosom and Shrutosen the four sons of Panchali from Arjun’s four brothers, all of them were born when Arjun was in exile. Now along with her brothers her sister-in-laws too have joined the audience of Arjun’s speech about his fatherly affection towards Abhimanyu.   
Arjun didn’t realize since he came back he didn’t stop for a moment from describing experience of meeting and spending time with the new born , and this experience is not new to the audience. So, his description naturally was not as exciting to them as it was to him, Since Panchali was taking rest in her chamber due to tiredness, the responsibility of taking care of the six children was on Devika being wife of the King, making that an excuse Devika left the gathering, taking care of kitchen was Valandhara’s responsibility in absence of Panchali as the wife of food lover Bheemsen so she found the a suitable excuse to leave too. Karenumati’s pregnancy was in advanced stage, she was needed rest, and hence Nakul seek the permission from his elders to take her to his chamber and left. Sahadev was more interested to spend time with his newly wedded wife than listening to brother Arjun’s chant about unseen Abhimanyu, so after few hours he too became restless and looked towards brother Yudhisthir, the elder brother understood the wish of youngest and granted it. In a context of having some important message from Madradesh Sahadev called Vijaya from room and left with her.  
Arjun didn’t simply notice any of the happening of his surroundings as he virtually was still living in Dwarka with Abhimanyu, Madhav and Subhadra. Now his audience consisted of only two of his elders. Who couldn’t leave due to their affection of this genius brother of them, Yudhisthir was noticing the bliss on Arjun’s face and that made him happy knowing something or someone caused Arjun’s truest happiness after many years and that was enough for him to stay there. Few more times passed , now Bheem started feeling impatient , he was feeling really hungry , couldn’t get to eat anything after morning since Arjun stepped in palace and now its almost night , that was too much for him. From kitchen lucrative smells were coming, like Panchali , and himself Valandhara too mastered in culinary skill and that very skill of her made him taking interest in marrying her , so poor Vrikodar couldn’t wait anymore.  
“Arjun I think you should not make Panchali wait anymore , she is not keeping well these days” even in the state of uncontrollable appetite Bheem didn’t forget about Panchali’s health and he used that as the tool to stop Arjun at last.   
“Bheem is right Arjun, even you should take rest, you didn’t even freshen yourself since you reached” Yudhisthir was not aware of Panchali’s health so he showed his concern about Arjun’s state.  
At last Arjun got aware of the circumstances, he felt ashamed for making everyone tired with his non stop talk, so he seeked permission from Yudhisthir and left hurriedly.  
“why its feeling like Arjun is the first in the world to become the father?” remarked Bheem sarcastically looking at Arjun’s disappearing figure.  
“ That’s not the case Vrikodar, Arjun’s eyes are telling something else Abhimanyu is definitely someone not like other children, someone very special and so is the relationship of Arjun with him, we will not understand it rite now. We need to wait” said Yudhisthir calmly. Bheem didn’t dare to comment anymore and left silently.  
Panchali was lying on bed putting the lights off. She didn’t come out from her chamber after she entered here when arya Dhananjaya left for the courtroom with his brothers after she welcomed him. Since then she is waiting for him, but half of the day passed but Arjun didn’t come.   
“why does everytime Dhananjaya gets parted from me when I was about to spend time with him? After so many year I was about to spend a year for first time with him and at first he brought Subhadra between us and now was away from me for a whole month in the very year of mine with him, and now when I am waiting for him he is busy with his brothers”, tear drops rolled from her eyes. But that too dried , she didn’t tie her hair or did shringer, she was feeling too tired for that , she ordered maids not to allow anyone to come to disturb her and kept lying on the bed.  
Arjun was quite shocked to see the room in darkness, he felt sorry for getting so late to meet Panchali. But what to do thought of Abhimanyu occupied him to the extent that he was tend to forget everything surrounding him. Now assuming Panchali is sleeping Arjun silently sits on the bed beside her. He keeps his hand on her forehead to check if there is any sign of fever ,but it was not there, he wonders why none except brother Bheem informed him about her sickness ,what kind of sickness it is?  
Panchali was not sleeping ,she was only lost in her thoughts, the very touch of Arjun brought her back to the reality and getting aware of presence of her love near her , she got up hurriedly.  
“No, Panchali, don’t get up, you should take rest in such illness” says Arjuna with concerns in his voice  
“my illness?” Panchali got confused “arya who told you that?”  
“Brother Bheem informed me, but are you not sick?then why did you keep the room dark like this?” it was Arjun’s turn to get confused  
Panchali sighs “Arya Bheemsen always makes issue of nothing when the thing is about her” she thinks.  
“arya you needn’t worry , its only tiredness nothing else” says Panchali calmly  
“is it?” Arjun got relaxed “but getting tired too is not a good sign” better I should inform the rajvaid Arjun was about to leave.  
“No Arya” horrified Panchali held his hand tightly; she can’t let him go again. “Please sit arya” I have something to tell you” she bents her head in hesitation  
Arjun couldn’t understand the reason of her this behavior but sits back. “what is it Panchali”?  
“arya,” smiles Panchali blushingly “actually arya Bheemsen was not wrong, my tiredness has a reason” even in darkness Arjun could trace her shyness.  
“I am waiting Panchali, please don’t keep me in darkness anymore” Arjun was getting impatient, he was feeling quite exhausted off late and was no mood for solving and puzzle rite now.  
“you are going to be father arya, I am carrying your child” Panchali hides her face in her palms to hide her blush.  
It took a moment or two for Arjun to realize the news as his head was already filled with lots of thoughts, and then his face broke with a broad grin. He removed the palms from Panchali’s face, she still kept her eyes shut in shyness.  
“Such a great news Panchali, I am going to be father again, so Abhimanyu is going to get a younger brother to listen to him after reaching here.”  
“Abhimanyu?” the unfamiliar name made Panchali opening her eyes.  
“Abhimanyu, my son , Panchali, oh I am sorry I didn’t tell you about him, you know what does madhav say about him?’..and he goes on and on about Abhimanyu  
Panchali sighed , she couldn’t figure out what did make Arjun more happy, getting a son from her or Subhadra’s son Abhimanyu getting a younger brother from her?  
Although even in that state same as Yudhisthir she too was able to guess the relation betweenthis father and son was somewhat different.


End file.
